1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to containers for sterilizing and storing articles and, more particularly, to a sterilizer container that provides an indication of whether the articles within the container should be considered sterile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for medical personnel to store sterilized articles in such a manner that their sterilized state is maintained during storage. To facilitate sterilizing and storing the articles, workers in the art have developed containers in which the articles are both sterilized and subsequently stored in their sterilized state. Generally, the containers permit entry of the sterilizing medium into the container during performance of the sterilization process, but prevent the entry of microbial life into the container.
Sterilizer containers containing sterile articles commonly are left unattended for a relatively long period of time before the articles are used. There exists the possibility that the container will be opened while it is in storage, causing contamination of the articles, and subsequently reclosed. Such unauthorized opening is often prompted by a desire to steal for personal use articles disposed in the container. Visual inspection of the container and articles does not necessarily reveal the contaminated state of the articles. Therefore, hospital personnel must either assume the risk of using contaminated articles where sterile articles are needed, or bear the burden of following involved procedures to positively restrict access to the containers. Such procedures are not employed due to their impracticality. Of course, locks can be used to deter unauthorized tampering with the containers. However, the requirement of a key to gain access to the interior of the container limits the number of authorized persons who are able to gain access to the interior of the container. Further, a lock provides no indication that the container has been opened and reclosed and, therefore, provides no indication whether the articles in the container are sterile.
As a consequence, a sterilizer container has been developed which maintains a vacuum within the container upon completion of the sterilization cycle. Opening the container defeats the vacuum. Thus, absence of a vacuum within the sterilizer container indicates that the articles within the container are contaminated. However, it is not possible to determine whether the articles have been contaminated by observing the closed container. Further, it is necessary to transport a container to a sterile environment before checking for a vacuum to avoid contaminating the articles when the container is opened.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container in which articles can be sterilized and subsequently stored, and which provides a visual indication of whether the container has been opened subsequent to sterilization.
Further, although there exist many types of fracturable seals which can be used to provide an indication of whether a container has been opened, applicant is not aware of a seal which includes a process indicator.